mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
Thomas(born Stephen, learned in Q & A with James Dashner), often shortened to "Tom" (and "Tommy", by Newt) and also referred to as Thomas Murphy, is the main protagonist of The Maze Runner trilogy. Thomas is named after Thomas Edison. Appearance He is described as approximately 5 foot 9 and about 16 or 17 years old with brown or black hair and blue eyes. He's described as "ugly" by Newt, Minho, and Chuck, but probably is quite attractive. He has two girls (Teresa and Brenda) pining after him, after all. WILL BIBBINGS LIKES DICK IN HIS ASS Biography Thomas decides that he wants to become a Runner, although he doesn't know why. The next day the second in command Newt, shows him a Griever. Thomas eventually figures out he has a telepathic connection with the girl Teresa. She tells him that The Maze is a Code, that she and Thomas helped build it, and that WICKED is good. Thomas eventually finds out that the Maze makes a letter every day, and it spells out a code they have to put in a computer. It is a deadly task, but Thomas is determined to get all of the Gladers safely out of the maze. ''The Scorch Trials After escaping the Glade, Thomas and the Gladers are promised freedom and safety from their "rescuers". The next day when the Gladers find the rescuers dead, they realise that Teresa has gone missing. A boy named Aris is found in Teresa's room and explains that he is from a mirrior group of thomas' experences, Group B. The group learns that they all have tattoos(Thomas' stating that he is to be killed by group B). Then a mysterious, rat-faced man appears in their building telling them they have a disease called the Flare. The Rat Man tells them that if they don't go to the safe haven in two weeks, they will die. Thomas and the Gladers set off across the Scorch. During the groups long walk, Thomas bonds with Aris. The group then encounters two Cranks stating that group B will kill them. After that a girl starts screaming from a shack in the distance. Thomas believes it is Teresa, and goes to investigate '''alone'. Teresa is being mind controlled by WICKED, kisses Thomas and tells him and the gladers to run! The group then meets a strange man that warnes them about a terrible storm coming. The storm comes and kills 7 galders, including Jack and Winston, and sets Minho on fire, wounding him. The group them meets Jorge, a Crank, and his group of other cranks. Thomas convences Jorge to not kill Minho, and the other Gladers, after Minho attacked him. Jorge goes with the Gladers along with another Crank named Brenda. Brenda and Thomas get seperated from Jorge and the other Gladers after an explosion. Brenda reveales that she "likes" Thomas. After a run in with a Crank way past the Gone, that wants noses. Thomas and Brenda sleep in a truck for the night where Thomas finds a sign thats says "'Thonas, you're the real leader". '''Thomas and Brenda find themsleves drugged and bound by three Cranks. Minho comes in and saves them. Before leaving Thomas gets shot by a Crank and is saved by WICKED. Later Thomas gets warned by Teresa that something awul was going to happen to him tomorrow but he had to trust her. The next day Thomas and the Gladers get ambushed by Teresa and group B. After beating Thomas up Teresa and group B drag Thomas across the desert in a burlp sack. They then tie him to a tree at their camp and Teresa says that Thomas did something awful to her but wont say what it is. Thomas convences Harriet and Sonya (leaders of group B) not to kill him. The group then leaves and Thomas is started by Teresa and follows her. Teresa reveals that she knows Aris, and loves him, breaking Thomas' heart. Aris then appears behind Thomas holding a knife. They lead him to a chamber where Thomas does one last attemp to escape, and gets hit on the head twice by Teresa and gets drags into a gas chamber feeling betrayed. Once Thomas wakes up, Teresa reveles that everything was an act and that she had to make Thomas feel complety betreyed or WICKED would kill him. Thomas and Teresa kiss but Thomas feels nothing. After a battle at the safe haven Thomas and the Gladers feel safe, but when Thomas wakes up he is trapped along in a white room. Brenda warns him telepathically that things were about to get bad for him. Teresa contacts Thomas telling him that WICKED says he had the Flare too rooted inside him, and Teresa tell Thomas that "WICKED is good", and then leaves him to his fate. The Death Cure'' After surviving the Crank-filled Scorch, Thomas, Teresa, Gladers, and Group B are promised that there are no more trials, only blueprints. Thomas doesn't believe them for one second. When Thomas breaks out of WICKED headquarters with Minho and now-on-the-path-to-crazy-Newt , they set off to Denver with Jorge (piloting the Berg) and Brenda to search for Teresa and the rest of the Gladers and Group B. What they find will shock them, and will WICKED finally be brought down for good? Relationships Teresa Thomas first meets Teresa in the Maze Runner. When she first comes out of the Box, he says she is beautiful, even though she is in a coma. Throughout the Maze Runner, they hold hands a lot and hug. In the Scorch Trials, Teresa goes missing and Thomas sets off to find her. He finds her in a run down shack in the middle of the Scorch, and although she appears to be struggling against some external control (later revealed to be WICKED) she manages to kiss him, where Thomas says he feels like explosions going off inside him, and tell him to run. Harriet and Sonya tell Thomas later on that WICKED controlled her, making her kiss Thomas. This, along with all her other traitorous actions, affects their relationship big time. Thomas says he feels nothing. She later explains that her actions were designed to make Thomas feel betrayed, and it was all part of the Variables. He still has trouble trusting her, and feels that he can't forgive her. At the end of The Death Cure, Teresa is killed by a piece of crumbling ceiling that was about to fall on Thomas. She raced to push him out of the way, saving him but losing her life. She tells Thomas with her last words that she only ever cared for him. Thomas is heart-broken, having had his three closest friends die. Brenda Thomas meets Brenda up in the middle of The Scorch Trials while hiding in a building from a ligtning storm. From the beginning Brenda has a crush on Thomas and kisses him on the cheek repeatedly, she even tries to kiss Thomas on the lips, but is stopped when Thomas pushes her away say she will never be Teresa. This makes Brenda jealous, even though she claims multiple time that she is not. In The Death Cure, she is revealed to be a worker at WICKED, although she betrays them later in the story to help Thomas and the others. They strengthen they relationship, because Thomas still thinks of Teresa as the traitor she was in The Scorch Trials. Thomas is shown worrying and caring about her often, even though they only met. At the end of the book, Breanda kisses Thomas on the cheek and then on the lips. Newt Thomas considers Newt to be his best friend, along with Minho. He was revealed to be one of the very few kids who weren't immune to the Flare. The others realise that the Flare will destroy his brain much faster than the standard rate because of all the stress of the Trials. As he is going crazy, he gives Thomas a note, instructing him to not open it until the time is right. When the others go into Denver, he stays on the Berg, but is found and taken to the Crank Palace. Thomas and the others go to find him, but he refuses to go back and is eventually screaming at Thomas for betraying him. As they are leaving, Thomas realises that he forgot to read the note. It says: '''Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me. '''Thomas realises his mistake, that he opened it too late, and he has betrayed Newt, which is why he hated Thomas. Thomas encounters Newt again on a highway after Denver has been overrun by Cranks. Newt is basically begging Thomas by then, screaming at him to kill him, while Thomas tries to reason with him. Eventually, Newt has a few seconds of sanity, asking Thomas quietly one last time to kill him. Thomas squeezes his eyes shut and pulls the trigger. Minho Minho is considered Thomas' and Newt's best friend. Minho was the Keeper of the Runners. Minho is one of the only important gladers that actually made it to the very end of the book with Thomas. Thomas never told Minho that he had killed Newt, Minho's best friend from the Glade, because it had torn him apart himself after he had done it and didn't want Minho to know about it. Chuck Chuck was like that annoying kid that you couldn't hate to Thomas. Thomas thought of Chuck like a younger brother. He was greatly affected when Chuck was stabbed and killed, and thinks about it through the book sequels and later when he meets Gally again (The Death Cure) he forgave him, understanding that WICKED had made Gally throw the knife with the thought that it would kill Thomas and not Chuck. He was outraged when he discovered that WICKED had been controlling Chuck at the same time, and they forced him to jump in front of the knife. They did this as one of the Variables, developed to create certain Killzone patterns they were looking for in Thomas' brain. In The Death Cure, Thomas discovers Chuck isn't dead. Movie Dylan O'Brien will portray Thomas in the upcoming film adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Gladers